five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (мобильная версия)
— порт игры Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location на Android и iOS. Был выпущен 22 декабря 2016 года для Android и 3 января 2017 года для iOS. Как и предыдущие части, этот порт стоит 2.99$. Игра поддерживает большинство функций с ПК-версией, однако, как и в предыдущих портированных играх франшизы, была вырезана некоторая часть содержания, чтобы добиться совместимости с мобильными устройствами. Описание Оригинал=This is the official mobile port of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location! Welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza World, where family fun and interactivity go beyond anything you've seen at those *other* pizza places! Now hiring: Late night technician. Must enjoy cramped spaces and be comfortable around active machinery. Not responsible for death or dismemberment. Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location is the fifth installment in the Five Nights at Freddy's series, featuring new characters, new places, and new terrors! *Features all five nights from the PC game. *Includes Custom Night! *Baby "death" Mini-Game *Full Extras Menu *Both endings available |-|На русском=Это оффициальный мобильный порт Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location! Добро пожаловать в Circus Baby Pizza World, где семейное веселье и интерактивность выходит за пределы всего, что вы видели в *других пиццериях! Имеются вакансии: Техник на ночную смену. Должны довольствоваться тесными помещениями и чувствовать себя комфортно в кругу активной техники. Не несем ответственности за убийство или расчленение. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location — это пятая часть серии игр Five Nights at Freddy's, представляет новых персонажей, новые места и новые ужасы! *Включает в себя все ночи из ПК-версии Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location *Включает Свою Ночь! *Мини-игру с Бэйби *Полноценное Экстра-меню *Доступны обе концовки Главные различия *Были удалены аудио заставки с голосом девочки, разговаривающей с отцом, которые появлялись в начале каждой ночи. *Почти во всех офисах мы не можем повернуться и посмотреть наверх, исключением является только Breaker Room и Under The Desk в Circus Control, а также Parts & Service. *Когда Баллора будет близка к игроку, то в верхнем правом углу будет мигать восклицательный знак, который предупреждает об опасности. *Кат-сцена после первого запуска игры также была удалена. *Была убрана серия The Immortal and The Restless, появляющийся после каждой ночи, кроме третьей. *Убран голос компьютерного центра. *Некоторые анимации были упрощены или удалены вовсе: **Анимации ходьбы игрока по Галерее Баллоры и Фантайм Аудитории, а также ползанья по вентиляции были упрощены; **Анимации движений Баллоры и Веселой Фокси на сценах были удалены и заменены на статическое изображение; **Анимация прячущегося за спиной Веселого Фредди Бон-Бона в Запчасти и Обслуживание была удалена и заменена на статическое изображение; **Анимация разборки Баллоры в Комнате Скупера была укорочена; **Анимация Скупера была удалена; **Анимация Эннарда за костюмом Бэйби была удалена; *Звуки в игре были сокращены (музыка в меню игры, загрузки, звук конвейера в комнате Ковша и так далее). *У всех аниматроников один и тот же звук скримера. *Мини-игра за Бэйби была изменена: дети и платформы изменили свое расположение. *Несколько диалогов, в том числе диалоги ХэндЮнита и аниматроников были сокращены. *Кислород в Своей ночи расходуется гораздо быстрее, чем на ПК, и медленнее восстанавливается. *В файлах игры не были найдены чертежи аниматроников "Avt. Robotronics". *В отличие от ПК версии, время за прохождение мини-игры состовляет не 60 секунд, а 80, сама же мини-игра проходится гораздо легче, чем на ПК версии. *Бидибаб не появляется за окном в лифте и в модуле цирка. Интересные факты *Это первый мобильный порт из всей серии игр, включающий в себя полное Меню Extra. *Также этот порт игры первый, в котором урезано больше 800 МБ памяти. *Иногда во время запуска игры может выпасть изображение с Фантайм Фредди и логотипом игры "Sister Location". Баги * Иногда Фантайм Фредди на вторую ночь может напасть чисто случайно в любой момент. * На слабых устройствах планшет на вторую ночь может больше не опуститься, при его первом поднятии. * Если дважды нажать на контроллере управления в комнате управления на любой ночи (кроме четвёртой), то свет за окном зависнет на несколько секунд. * Иногда звуки в игре могут просто не воспроизводиться, особо частно это происходит с Фантайм Фредди в Своей ночи, что гораздо усложняет игру. * Иногда Фантайм Фокси может убить игрока в любой момент, даже когда он будет стоять на месте. * Минирины отсасываю кислород в другом месте, но при этом всё же на CAM 06, также на слабых устройствах игра может зависнуть, если игрок переключится на эту камеру, а Минирины будут забирать у игрока кислород. * Также, иногда на слабых устройствах после удара ковша в Scooping Room, может не произойти переход на следующую сцену и тогда игра зависнет в этой комнате, никакия действия не будут происходить и игроку придётся перезапустить игру. * Иногда весь прогресс игры может удалиться из-за непонятной причины, особенно часто это просиходит после повторной перезагрузки устройства. Галерея 761.png|Секретная комната 449905.png|Хэндюнит Sister_Location_-_Android_-_Captura_de_Pantalla_4_(Play_Store).jpg|Планшет в Breaker Room Sister_Location_-_Android_-_Captura_de_Pantalla_2_(Play_Store).jpg|Комната управления Sister_Location_-_Android_-_Captura_de_Pantalla_3_(Play_Store).jpg|Цирковая комната управления 66187654.png|Parts&Service 983.png|Мини-игра с Бэйби Imagespictre.png|Иконка игры Категория:Мобильная версия Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Категория:Scott Cawthon Категория:Игры